One Love, Two Hearts, Three Words
by FallenFan77
Summary: Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant- brother-in-law, Things are about to get Could these two possibly find love? Chapter 18: One Sneaky Little R and
1. Prologue

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:**  
Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant- brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime show in history!

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Hello to readers old and new, this is my story and I hope you like it. I hope you enjoy the prologue, originally this was going to be a one-shot. Though, I don't know how long it would be.

* * *

**Prologue**

X

X

X

A young woman around the age of twenty, walked into a preschool. She had long raven black hair that reached up to the middle part of her back. Her somewhat pale skin made the color of her eyes stand out to unravel it's beauty. The kids around the play ground at the front of the school greeted her as she passed them. In return she greeted them back with a warm smile. It was the kind of smile that filled hearts with warmth and delight. The children were fond of her, she had such a kind hearted personality, one that could make even the cruelest most coldest heart of a person brim with gaiety.

The woman's name was Kagome Higurashi, she lived by her family's home where they stayed at a shrine, but she lived by herself in a small cozy home nearby. She always wanted to become a teacher for preschoolers seeing how good she was with younger brother who was about to be turning eleven soon. (A/N: i'm making Souta, much younger than Kagome than he already is. It's my story and what i write goes, sorry if you have any problems, but I have my ideas for it.)

"Hello Kagome, busy morning huh?" her friend who was also a teacher, said to her.

Her friends name was Sango, matter a fact, she was practically like her sister. Sango Taijiya, (A/N: Sorry for interrupting again, but that's her last name.), had long brown hair tied up into a high ponytail, she also had brown eyes.

"Oh yeah, traffic was crazy this morning. I thought I would never get here in time," Kagome responded back to her, setting her purse down on the desk and sat down on the chair. Sango smiled,"Well that happens every morning. Shouldn't you get use to it already?" Sango asked her.

Kagome let out a snort,"Please. I'm not use to the traffic here in the city, let alone walking half a mile in heels."

Sango shook her head," Girl, you need a car and fast. Or else you'll end up tripping over yourself or worse," she said setting out crayons and blank papers on each desk for the children.

"What can be worse than tripping over myself?" Kagome questioned her, with an arched brow.

"I don't, you get off at work at six at the night and walk home, when all of a sudden you are attacked and brought into the ally," Sango retorted with a stern look on her face.

"Sango, don't say things like that. They just creep me out," Kagome said, with a chill running down her spine.

"But then again, your knight and shinning armor will come to save you from those cruel men that hide in the shadows," Sango said dramatically.

"Sango you read to many romance stories," Kagome said shaking her head when she heard the sound of laughter coming from the door.

So it began, a new day at the preschool called Midoriko's Preschool, it was named after the woman who began the school of course. She was much like Kagome, many confused her to be her mother, but that was all in the past. Midoriko passed away only a few months ago and left the school in Kagome's care.

"Well it is my favorite thing to do," Sango said to her with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Besides, I thought you weren't suppose to be working today. Didn't you tell me a your boyfriend's best friend's brother was getting married today?" Kagome questioned.

Sango stopped and dropped everything she had. "YOU ARE TELLING ME THIS NOW!" Sango shouted as she paced back and forth in the room.

"Sango relax, why don't you go and I'll take it from here," Kagome said. Sango looked up at her,"Really?" "Mhm. What are best friends for, and don't tell me sharing secrets and having sleepovers because that was so over ten years ago," Kagome said with a laugh.

"Ah the good old days, back when we were just children not knowing where life would take us," Sango said in a dream-like state.

"Um...Sango," Kagome continued.

"Crap! I owe you one Kagome, oh and thanks for making the cake for the wedding. Make sure to bring it at six o'clock tonight," Sango said rushing out the door.

Kagome giggled to herself and waited for the children to enter as they were ushered in by Kaede.

It was one of those other days, but before she knew it, it was going to be a day like no other.

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Usually, prologue's are short aren't they? I don't know if it was a good prologue, but I'll work on it once I'm done with exams. Well I hope you guys liked this shortish one, though I won't continue it after I'm done with my other stories that I'm working on, but I will not forget about this story, yet I'll be working on my other stories, feel free to check them out.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	2. Chapter 1: One Favor

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

-_By:_ FallenFan77

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant- brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

Hello to readers old and new, I hope you enjoy my story. Wow, I can't believe how long it was since I posted this. I am sorry, but I just wanted to finish my first story. Anyways, enough of me rambling, happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - **One Favor

X

X

X

"Bye Miss. Kagome!" a young girl shouted as she walked with her mother.

"Bye Midori!" Kagome said, waving goodbye to the last young child that left her class. She looked around the room. Her gaze switched to the clock hanging on the middle top part of the wall.

It was three in the afternoon. "I have to get going," Kagome muttered to herself as she took her purse from her desk, took the keys to the preschool and walked out the door.

"Going already child," Kaede said, walking out of one of the rooms.

"Yes, I have to give a cake to my friend who's going to a wedding. It's in thirty minutes and I must hurry," Kagome said.

Kaede smiled and nodded,"Don't drive so quickly and I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome nodded back to the elderly woman and gave her a quick hug,"Goodbye, take care Miss. Kaede."

"As to you too child," Kaede let out a chuckle,"As to you too." The wise older woman in her mid fifties walked off to gather her things.

Kagome always thought of her as a grandmother, she was caring and kind and always knew the right remedies to when she would be sick.

Her phone began to ring, she looked at the caller ID,"Hi Sango, I just-...What? A-And you want me to do it? I don't know."

"Please Kagome, you are the only one that I can count on. I can't exactly ask Kaede to be the replacement bridesmaid. The stupid bitch just left us because she was angry that she never got the chance to be with the groom and couldn't handle it so she left. Please, I'll do anything you ask. Just please, please do this for me," Sango pleaded her. Kagome could hear the desperation in her voice.

"You want _me_ to be the replacement bridesmaid?" Kagome asked once more, earning a long stretched, yes, by her friend. "Sango, I can't even walk in heels!" Kagome hissed into her phone.

"We aren't wearing heels, so you can relax and take a damn chill pill, we are walking in flats," Sango said to her on the other line.

"I don't know," Kagome said, scratching her head.

"We are only three hours away from the wedding. It's not like I'm setting you up on a date."

"I know, but it's a wedding for crying out loud. I won't know anyone, except for you and your perverted boyfriend. I still can't believe he asked me to bare his child," Kagome said incredulously.

"Stupid lecher. I'll deal with him after the wedding. So are you going to do it?" Sango asked, with a hint of hope in her voice and mixed with anger.

"Fine, I'll do it just for you and for the bride. I don't want her to be upset on her wedding day," Kagome said, letting out a sigh.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you. The dress is with me, so all you have to do is give the cake to Miroku who will be waiting outside," Sango said.

"I will?" Kagome heard Miroku say on Sango's side of the line.

"Of course you are you idiot. What other Miroku am I talking about?" Sango said, but it seemed as if she held the phone far and her voice was more like yelling.

"Was it necessary to hit me with a shoe?" Kagome heard, stifling a laugh. "Just wait outside!" Sango shouted.

"Sorry about that. Miroku is just being an idiot," Sango said.

"It's okay, I'll be arriving in about ten to fifteen minutes," Kagome told her, getting into her car and driving to her home to retrieve the cake.

xxxxx

"So what did she say?" a young woman, around the age of twenty three said, her black hair was held up half down and half up in curls. Her brown eyes were eager to hear what Sango had to answer.

Sango nodded with a smile,"No need to worry anymore Rin. My friend said she'll do it. Miroku is waiting for her downstairs. So she'll be here in ten to fifteen minutes. Let me put some make up on you."

Rin sighed in relief and her worry was washed over by happiness,"I like her already, I can't wait to meet her."

Twenty minutes have passed and there was a knock on the door. Sango was finishing up with the make up on Rin's face when a familiar raven haired girl walked in.

Sango gasped and placed the palms of her hands on her cheeks,"Thank Kami you are here. I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

"Don't get so dramatic on me and of course I'd be happy to help, since you asked," Kagome said.

Rin got up and smiled at the young woman who just entered the room. "You must be Kagome. I'm so thankful for you doing this for me. My name is Rin,"she said.

"Yes, I am and it's nice to meet you Rin, congratulations on your big day. I love your hair," Kagome told her.

"Thank you," Rin smiled and was about to tear up. Taken back by the sudden change of expression, Kagome asked,"Rin, why are you going to cry?"

"It's just that you are a amazing person to fill in for one of the bridesmaids. If Sango didn't call you I don't know who my future brother-in-law would walk down the aisle with," Rin answered.

"Oh, well... um, so who's your future brother-in-law?" Kagome asked.

Rin wiped her unshed tears that were formed in her eyes and she let out a giggle,"Oh you'll love him. Especially those cute little dog ears he has on his head. Careful with his attitude, he's all bark, but no bite. I'll be right back, I have to go use the ladies room."

_Dog ears? _Kagome thought with question marks floating around her head.

"We have to get you ready," Sango said, pulling her to the mirror with a chair in front of it.

Kagome cleared her throat,"W-Who am I walking down the aisle exactly?"

Sango winked at her and with a devious smile forming on her face,"His name is Inuyasha."

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been caught up in other things. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll be writing the next one and posting it in a few days. Don't forget to review and until then!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	3. Chapter 2: One Word

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

-_ By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant- brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note **

-x-

Hi everybody. Thank you for the lovely reviews. I was pissed off when my computer froze in the middle when I was about to save it, so it erased everything I wrote. Even in microsoft word -.-

Liz Nekogami: Oh yes, definitely. Thanks for reviewing :)

Shadowed-Angel 321: Thank you for your review. Here's another chapter :D

RubyRose101: Nice to see you here :) Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **- One Word

X

X

X

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked. Sango was putting on her make up, light pink eye shadow, mascara and a little blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, now, be quiet and let me finish with you," Sango said putting on the last finishing touches on her face. "And all done. Quickly, get in the dress."

"But shouldn't I-" Kagome said, getting cut off.

"Get in the damn dress," Sango hissed.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist. What happened? Did Miroku grope you or something? He is a lecher, how can you deal with a guy like him?" Kagome asked her.

"I know he is, but I love him, so what can I do?" Sango shrugged and began to use curl Kagome's hair.

"Aw, you two make the perfect couple," Kagome said with a smile.

"Hmmm, I think you and Inuyasha would make a great couple," Sango told her.

Kagome coughed and looked at her incredulously,"Sango, don't you know I have to actually meet the guy. A-and what brought this up? I am not getting involved with anyone any time soon. So don't you start setting me up. I hate it when you do that."

"I believe you brought up, me and Miroku being a perfect couple. But that's beyond the point," Sango said, they heard a knock on the door. Kagome and Sango looked at each other, then at the door.

"Ladies, is everything alright?" they heard. Sango grinned and told Kagome it was no other than Miroku.

"Come in!" Sango shouted, being that they were dressed and ready.

"Hello ladies," Miroku said walking in, dressed in a black and white tux. His black hair was tied into a ponytail like it always was. His navy blue eyes went from Sango to Kagome. "My, my, Kagome, it's great to see you again. You look very pretty in that dress. As if it was made for you," Miroku told her, walking up to her and lifting her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles.

Kagome gave him a smile,"It's great to see you again too Miroku. I see you haven't changed a bit," she said, putting her arm back to her.

Miroku winked at her and looked at Sango,"You look beautiful my dear." Sango blushed and looked down at the floor.

"M-Miroku, not now. Where's Inuyasha? I thought he was coming with you. So that he can meet Kagome," Sango said. She was slightly blushing at his compliment.

_Sango and Miroku are so cute. I'm happy for her, _Kagome thought, noticing her friend blushing. She had the urge to tease, but she dismissed the thought.

"Hey Inuyasha! You sitting duck, come in here before I drag you out of the hallway!" Miroku shouted.

Kagome felt her breath get caught in her throat, _That must be Inuyasha. Sango wasn't kidding with the dog ears...they are so kawaii! How long have I been staring at him. Ugh, stop staring. Stop __staring! _she repeated in her head, she couldn't tear her gaze from the man that walked in. Pink streaks steeped onto her cheeks.

He was handsome, even in the tux. His long silver tresses went his back and two were over his shoulder. His arms were crossed and yet, she could still make out his muscles. _Oh kami, _Kagome swallowed hard and her face was burning even more. What was more alluring were his golden eyes that made her knees fell weak. Although her thoughts were broken when she heard the next words that came out of his mouth.

"So this is the wench who replaced the other," Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome up and down. Sango hit her forehead and sighed. Miroku mumbled the word idiot.

Her eye twitched and she glared at him,"Did you just call me wench?"

Inuyasha raised a brow. Miroku was standing behind Kagome with Sango beside him. He was shaking his head and making a movement of someone slicing off his neck. His navy blue eyes were wide with warning. Not taking the warning to account, Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Keh, so what if I did," Inuyasha said to her. Kagome tensed up and balled a fist.

"Kagome," Sango held her back and gave Inuyasha an uneasy smile. "Miroku, why don't you and Inuyasha wait outside. We need to get somethings ready before the wedding starts."

Miroku nodded and literally dragged Inuyasha out of the room. "Would you be nice for once. Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned," Miroku hissed at him.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Hey, I was just saying that the wench took the other girl's place. What's so bad about that?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Everything you idiot," Miroku told him.

"So she has a problem being called wench, eh? Keh, then she'll have to deal with it."

"Kagome isn't like other girl's you've met. She has a strong spirit, she has a temper that could match yours. Why don't you go and apologize to her," Miroku said, urging him to go back into the room.

"Keh, no thanks. Call me when the wedding starts, I'll just walk the wench down the aisle and that's it. I'm going to eat some ramen," Inuyasha told him, walking off down the hallway.

Miroku sighed,"Man is crazy about his stupid ramen."

"It ain't stupid!" he heard Inuyasha shout.

"Sango, can you believe that guy! You expect me to walk down the aisle with such a temperamental jerk who just didn't even ask me for my name," Kagome fumed, pacing back and forth.

Sango was sitting down, nodding at everything she was saying. Rin opened the door and noticed their faces. She sighed.

"Please tell me Inuyasha didn't call her wench," Rin said. The word earned a scowl from Kagome.

* * *

**Author's Note **

-x-

I think I need to see what's wrong with my computer. It keeps freezing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll be posting the next one in two days. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	4. Chapter 3: One Apology and the Spies

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By:FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant- brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note **

-x-

Hi again! Thank you to the awesome reviews you guys left me. They encourage me to do better. I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3** - One Apology And The Spies on the other side of the door

X

X

X

"Of course he did," Rin sighed, she rubbed her temples and looked down at the floor.

"Inuyasha will apologize," Sango said, patting Kagome for comfort. Rin let out a nervous laugh,"Sango, you do not know Inuyasha like I do. It'll take him a hundred, possibly a thousand years before he apologizes to someone. When Miroku broke something precious to him, that stubborn man did forgive him until a few days ago."

Sango groaned,"And what was it?" Rin smiled at her question. Then shook her head,"I can't say, because I don't know. You'll have to ask Miroku, but if you ask Inuyasha...Let's hope he doesn't go full demon on you."

Kagome flinched, that was once side she didn't want to see, not that she didn't care that he was a half demon. He seemed rather...lonely, when she stared into his eyes. If he wasn't the one to apologize, she sighed. "I guess I have to apologize to him. I was ticked off at first, but I shouldn't have yelled at him."

Both Rin and Sango stared at her. Rin was surprised because usually no one would apologize to him first. Sango on the other hand, Kagome didn't apologize to no one if they didn't apologize to her first. Things were about to get interesting.

Miroku was standing outside the door, with his mouth hanging open. "Oi, if there was a time to call you a dumbass. Miroku, today would be the day. Do you know if Sesshoumaru saw you standing there at the door with your ear pressed to the wall listenin' to the girl's conversation. You'd be road kill."

Inuyasha told him, walking with a cup of ramen in his hand. "Don't you ever get tired of eating that?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha shot him a look saying,"Diss the ramen, you get hurt." Miroku held his hands in defense and shook his head.

"That isn't good for your health if you eat it too much," Miroku commented.

"Who the fuck are you? My doctor?" Inuyasha questioned, raising a black brow.

"That has high sodium in it my friend," Miroku told him. Then has sighed,"Maybe you should tell Kagome your sorry."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked, his concentration was on his only love, ramen. Miroku hit him on the head, causing the half demon to get some noodles on his face. "Oi, what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha growled.

"Tell Kagome, the one you called "wench", that you are sorry," Miroku said.

"Now why the hell would I do that? Saying sorry to someone is not on my things to do now. I don't say sorry. If anyone has to say sorry, it's her. I ain't tell her sorry," Inuyasha scowled.

Miroku wanted to hit Inuyasha over the head again, but he had to tell Sango that Shippo didn't want to wear a tux and walk down the aisle with Kanna. He laughed at the young kit's words, "Her eyes are creepy." Miroku shook his head and knocked on the door.

"Sango dear! I have to tell you something," Miroku said. Sango opened the door,"What is it now?" Miroku stepped inside the room to tell her. Inuyasha stepped inside, but he was leaning against the wall.

Miroku pulled Sango forward and whispered the problem in her ear. Though, she wasn't expecting that of him, a blush crept on her cheeks and nodded. Inuyasha keh'd and ate the last bite of his beloved and Sango stepped out. Inuyasha then realized that he was in the room with Kagome and Rin who was smiling at him. Then his eyes turned toward Kagome. She was looking out the window, the light shined on her. It was if she was a celestial being, the glow of the sun rays surrounding her and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, what was interesting about looking outside the window. Nothing at all, but she seemed to be mesmerized by it. Rin rolled her eyes, _you'll thank me one day Inuyasha. _"Well, I'm going to step out for a bit of fresh air. Maybe I'll get something to eat. Sango has kept me in here long enough," the bride, with the most sly smile ever, quickly walked mainly ran, to the door.

The half demon gapped and watched his future-sister-in-law leave the room. Leaving him in the room with Kagome. "Hey," his ears twitched at hearing Kagome's words and he turned his attention to her.

"About earlier, let's just start over," Kagome told him. She left her place at the window and walked over to him. She noticed something on his cheek, but she didn't know how to inform him about it without blushing like crazy.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, not believing what he was hearing. "Well? How about it?" Kagome asked.

"Keh, fine," he told her. Kagome genuinely smiled at him and stuck her arm out to him. "My name is Kagome, I'm a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's Preschool." Inuyasha sighed and shook her hand," Inuyasha Takahashi. Brother of the bastard of a groom. I work at his CEO company and piss him of for fun." Kagome laughed and beamed at him.

_This wench isn't so bad_, Inuyasha thought, hearing her sweet laugh fill the room. He smiled a little at her.

Rin had her ear pressed to the door. Sango and Miroku were walking up to her with puzzled looks. "They are apologizing," Rin whispered to them. Sango and Miroku looked at one another and rushed to press their ears on the door.

They heard laughing. "What did he say?" Miroku asked Rin, hearing Kagome's laugh.

"He said and I quote," Rin mustered a look, one that Inuyasha would seem to look all grumpy,"Inuyasha Takahashi. Brother of the bastard of a groom."

Miroku wanted to laugh, but then Inuyasha would positively hear him.

"Shh, I want to hear what they are saying," Sango said, waving at them to be silent. Rin and Miroku became quiet and continued to hear.

"Inuyasha, um...y-you have a noodle on your cheek," Kagome told him, pointing to where it was. Inuyasha lifted his hand and wiped it where she pointed to but there was no noodle on his hand.

Kagome mustered up her courage and bit the bottom of her lip, she lifted her hand, using her thumb, she wiped off the noodle. Kagome could feel her cheeks burning, her heart began to pound loudly and stepped back.

"T-Thanks," Inuyasha said, he slightly blushed after word.

Kagome made an 'mhm' sound, not ready to talk yet after what she did, she wanted her heart to stop beating so quick. Inuyasha heard something coming from outside the door, he growled and walked over to it. Kagome was confused at his sudden change of expression, but soon realized it when he opened the door and three people came crashing into the room.

"The fuck? What the hell were you doing out there you bunch of spies," Inuyasha said.

"Ummm, Sango care to take me to get something to eat?" Rin asked the brunette who quickly got up and took off with her. Leaving a paled Miroku. "N-Now Inuyasha, I have a good explanation for what just happened," Miroku stuttered. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and frowned,"I'm sure you do," he said. He then hit Miroku over the head. "I'm just not willing to listen."

Kagome let out a giggle,"This was a weird day and it's not even over."

* * *

**Author's Note **

-x-

Sorry for ending it there, it may have been short but I'm working on the other few chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave a review. Until then!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	5. Chapter 4: One Walk Down The Aisle

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **  
Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant- brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Author's Note **

-x-

This is one of my favorite stories to write. It's enjoyable and fun to write for it. Thank you for the readers that reviewed for the last chapter, you guys are awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 4** - One walk down the aisle

X

X

X

It was time for the wedding. Kagome stood on one foot, but when she put to much pressure on one, she switched to the other. She never walked down the aisle as a bridesmaid.

She could hear the music playing and the guests were inside waiting for them to walk out. Sango turned around and smiled,"You'll be fine Kagome. It's just like a walk in the park."

Kagome rolled her eyes,"Easy for you to say." Inuyasha walked up to her and held out his arm. "Don't leave my arm hanging around like this," he said stubbornly. She smiled and locked her arm with his.

"Just a stroll in the park Kags," Sango said, she was in front of her and Inuyasha, her arms locked with Miroku. They walked out, holding red roses with white lilies in the middle.

It was now her turn, Inuyasha's as well, when they walked around the corner. They slowly walked in. Kagome heard Inuyasha growl and couldn't help but ask him why.

"People are staring," he answered her. Kagome smiled and gave him a small nod,"Well it's bound to happen, we are walking down the aisle. Rin is about to get married, it's her wedding."

"I know. I'm not an idiot," Inuyasha said, growling even more. "I know you aren't an idiot. Just look at something and relax," she said, holding his arm for support, Kagome was very nervous. Now that Inuyasha mentioned that everyone was looking, she couldn't help but feel nervous even more. _Damn him. I feel like if I'm going to mess something_ _up_. _  
_

Inuyasha did what she said and try to put his mind somewhere else, but his eyes would fix on the girl his arm was linked with. He would sneak glances at her and wonder why she wasn't afraid, being what he was, a half demon. After the noodle incident and the three spies, he was taking a liking that Kagome was with him. _What am I thinking? _He thought, shaking his head at his thoughts.

Miroku and Sango were fairly quiet. On some occasions he'll try to pull her close, but then Sango would put pressure on his arm with her hand.

It appeared that the alter was far away. Kagome wanted to stop walking and yell at the people for staring at her as if she had two heads. She was very uncomfortable.

There was another bridesmaid and groomsman walking behind them. She couldn't see their faces, but she can hear them whispering who she was. Wondering if she had some connection with the bride or groom, because they never seen her before. Then there was another comment, in which Inuyasha coughed as if he were choking, was that if she was his girlfriend.

_Oh please, he's just a rude jerk who got on bad terms with me when we first met. But he is sweet when I __got to know him a bit more, _She thought with a smile.

Kagome became nervous once more and Inuyasha whispered her name. "What?" she whispered back.

"Don't be so damn nervous," Inuyasha hissed at her. Kagome shot him a look,"That makes it much worse. You should never tell a nervous person that."

"Keh, stubborn woman," he muttered. "Hmph, baka Inu," she muttered as well.

Sango and Miroku could hear them and they sweat dropped, Inuyasha and Kagome were the most stubborn people on the planet. Miroku and Sango smiled at each other. Perfect. Their plan was going great.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen were now at the alter and were standing, waiting for the bride to walk out. It was now Rin's cue to walk in and so she did. Kagome and Sango smiled, she looked so happy and was going to live a wonderful life with the man she loved.

Kagome looked over to the groom, he looked so serious. Did the guy ever smile? She shook it off, it didn't matter. What ever caused Rin to fall in love with Inuyasha's brother, was cute to say. It was as if, through her eyes, two complete opposites connected.

After the exchange of vows and the wedding was over, they all parted and left in the same pairs.

"See that wasn't so bad, all we have now left is the wedding party and viola you can go home Kagome," Sango said to her as they went to talk to the third bridesmaid, her name was Ayame.

"Yeah the wedding party," the bridesmaid that was behind Kagome said. She had red hair in two pig tail and green eyes.

"Something sounds fishy here," Kagome said to them, crossing her arms.

Sango laughed and placed her hand on her friends shoulder,"The party will be spectacular. I just hope Miroku keeps his hands to himself."

"Sango, that's possible if you tie his hands behind his back," Kagome told her.

"There's an idea," Sango said.

"Don't try anything, but let's just see until later," Ayame said with a grin.

"What's going to happen later?" Kagome questioned.

"The bride is going to toss the bouquet, I hope I catch it. And," Ayame leaned forward to whisper to both, Sango and Kagome. "I also hope Kouga catches the garter, it'll be so exciting," the red headed girl walked off with a big smile.

"Sango, why am I nervous all of a sudden?" Kagome asked looking at the brunette. Sango shrugged, but she gave Kagome a really sly smile. "I know that smile. What are you planing," Kagome said.

Sango raised her hands in defeat,"Nothing, just thinking."

Kagome got worried, Sango always had the knack for planing things and they always go the way she wanted them to. "Oh boy..."

* * *

**Author's** **Note**

-x-

I know, it was short, but I will post another chapter today. So don't you worry. Let me know what you guys think. The next chapter will be, let's say, interesting.

**Next Chapter: **_One Too Many_ Catches

-x-

Thank you for Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	6. Chapter 5: One Too Many Catches

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By FallenFan77_

**Summary: **Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant- brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer: **I...*sniff*...do...NOT...*sniff*...own...Inuyasha. *cries*

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

HEY! How's it going!? Well, I'm posting another chapter before I need to go hit the hay, I have school tomorrow. Yup, school...

Liz Nekogami: Thank you for reviewing, I thought it was funny too :)

kkkkKatieKatkkkkk: Thanks for your review and thinking it was cute :)

noraline-chan who loves inu: Arigato, I'm glad you loved it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5** - One Too Many Catches

X

X

X

Miroku went on stage, he drank a little bit too much and Sango had to help him out. She didn't want to hit him in front of everyone that was staring at them.

"Alright ladies...," Miroku said, he received a glare from Sango,"And gents, it's time for something special. Rin, come on up here!"

Rin got up from her seat, smiling at the guests who came to her and her husband's wedding, she stepped onto the stage and all the attention was left on her.

"Okay, every single girl come on down," Rin said through the mic.

Sango walked up to Kagome and pulled her to the front of the group of girls who were squealing like they won a nobel prize. "C'mon Kagome, you have to try this," Sango said.

"I don't think so Sango, look how these girls are acting," Kagome said pointing out to the girls who were arguing silently with each other.

"Don't worry so much Kags, it's just the bouquet toss to see which lucky girl will be marrying next," Sango said.

"M-Marrying n-next," Kagome stuttered, looking at Sango unbelievingly.

Sango mimicked her tone of voice,"Uh a-a y-yes." Kagome playfully hit her on the shoulder and rolled her eyes.

Kagome was left there as Sango went back to Miroku's side and stood there.

"Ready," Rin said to them all as she turned her back on all the girls.

All the girls screamed yes and held their hands in the air.

"Look at them," Miroku said with a smile, Sango sighed and crossed his arms. Inuyasha let out a,"keh."

"No I'm serious it's like a one day sale and everything is half off and every girl is trying to get their hands on a pair of shoes," Miroku stated. Sango and Inuyasha looked at him with open mouths and with looks saying,"What the fuck?"

Miroku noticed their face and shrugged,"What?"

"How the hell would you know that?" Sango inquired. She gasped and wanted to shake him backwards and flip him over and kick him on the stomach.

"You were at the mall when Kagome and I went to last week weren't you. You are a pervert, you were spying on us. I don't know how on earth I can deal with you," Sango hissed at him.

Miroku held his hands in defense,"N-No my dear. I saw it on tv one day for a commercial."

"Yeah right," Sango said, her eyes went to the single women who were getting ready to catch the bouquet.

"I don't see the point in this," Inuyasha said.

Sango and Miroku slyly grinned at each other. "You'll soon see Inuyasha," Sango sang.

His ears flattened on his head, the way she spoke didn't sound good at all.

"Should I be worried or afraid?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

Miroku placed a devious smile on his face,"I don't know. Figure it out."

"Damn you," Inuyasha muttered under his breath and watched as his now, sister-in-law, Rin throw the bouquet to the frenzy of girls.

"I'll be the one to catch it," one girl announced. Kagome sighed and waited, why was she even doing this?

"No I will!" another announced. Another sigh escaped her mouth.

"Three Two One!"

Kagome didn't expect what just happened, one second she was looking at the time from her wristwatch and then the screaming of girls rang in her ears and a count down came and suddenly, she's now looking at the red roses with lilies in a bouquet in her hand. While the girls behind her were tackling each other to the ground looking for the bouquet.

Sango clapped and called out her name and saying,"Good catch."

Kagome walked over to her and faked a laugh,"You were planning this the whole time weren't you?"

The try of doing an innocent look, Sango was caught red handed and sighed,"Alright, yes, but I never told Rin to through it in your direction. That was all her doing."

Minutes later, there was also the garter toss. Sesshoumaru wasn't the one to through it, because he stated and she quoted,"I do not do such foolish and stupid things."

Kagome and Sango laughed along with Rin who smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss, then looking at Miroku who was going to toss it.

"How did your boyfriend get Inuyasha to be in the group. It's a miracle," Rin said to Sango.

Sango smiled and thought minutes prior when Kagome caught the bouquet. _"You will get in there and stay there until Miroku throws the damn garter or you will never hear again because I would yank those ears off."_

"Sango, you scared the living hell out of the poor guy," Kagome said, looking over at Inuyasha who was groaning and staring up at the wall.

"I don't think so," Sango said she coughed loud enough for him to hear and Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and he placed his hands protectively over his ears.

"Yeah, that should do it," Sango told them. Rin covered her mouth as she was fighting the fits of laughs that was going her way. Kagome smiled and gave Inuyasha a two thumbs up.

"So, what happens when one of those guys catches the garter thing?" Kagome asked, hearing Miroku count down slowly in low motion more like it.

"The guy puts it on the one who caught the bouquet, on her thigh," Sango said.

Kagome gasped and her face flared red,"W-Wha-...What! Oh no no no no no, that isn't happening."

"Don't worry Kagome, it's not going to be like that. You'll just take a picture with me and Sesshoumaru and who ever catches it," Rin said with a reassuring smile.

Kagome sighed in relief and looked at Sango who was whistling with her head looking up at the ceiling.

"Three two one!" Miroku said quickly and throwing it to the single guys.

"Wow, there's a shocker, looks like our mighty and stubborn half demon friend caught it," Sango said aloud, catching Kagome's attention as she was talking to Rin.

"He caught it!" Rin said happily, Kagome tilted her head in understanding. "I-I mean," Rin repeated it, but in sheer surprise.

"What the hell am I going to do with this thing?" Inuyasha asked Miroku who had his arm on his shoulder.

"You put it on Kagome's thigh."

"What?!"

Miroku sighed and shook his head,"You'll be taking a picture only, but if my dear Sango caught the bouquet and I caught the garter man I-"

Inuyasha hit him on the head,"I don't want to hear it."

Miroku rubbed the back of his head that was hurting and nervously laughed as a fuming Sango walked over to him and dragged him out, overhearing his conversation.

"Come here Inuyasha, it's picture time and-, no crossing your arms. Look, put your arm around her waist and pull her close to you," Rin said. She groaned in frustration,"She doesn't have a infection!"

Kagome blushed furiously as she felt her back pressed on Inuyasha's chest. "Good now smile!" Rin said, she was in Sesshoumaru's arms and he smiled a little bit just for her.

The flash slightly blinded them for a few seconds, then dots of black were in their vision before anything went back to their original vision. Rin walked over to the camera man and looked at the photo. She squealed in delight and went to show it off to Sango.

In the picture, Kagome was staring into the camera, like Rin and Sesshoumaru did. Her face was beat red at how close she was with Inuyasha. Then there was the silver haired half demon looking at her with a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note **

-x-

I just had to write the part of Inuyasha catching the garter, I thought it was cute, but if any one of you thought it was weird I don't have a problem with it. Has anyone ever catch a bouquet at a wedding before? It's so funny yet dangerous, the girls participating in it go crazy.

**Next chapter **- _One Dance_

-x-

Thank you for reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	7. Chapter 6: One Dance

**One Love Two Words Three Words**

-_By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary: **Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant- brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer: **I...*sniff*...do...NOT...*sniff*...own...Inuyasha. *cries*

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

So tired, but I can't stop writing. I just finished one of my other stories *sad face* But I have this one to write. So...I don't know if any of you are Kelly Clarkson fans, but as I wrote this chapter I was listening to her song called, Tie it up. If you think I own it, then your wrong. I'm sorry for the long wait, if you didn't know, I just finished In Another's Place. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - **One Dance

X

X

X

"You have to have at least one dance with him," Sango said to her.

"No, I-I...no," Kagome said when Sango crossed her arms.

"It's just a teeny winny little-"

"Sango, I don't know how to dance. There. I said it," Kagome placed her palms up and her hands were a little in the air as if she was giving up. Sango closed her eyes and inhaled deeply,"You-" she took Kagome by her hand and dragged her to a empty room so they could speak.

"Kagome are you lying?"

"No I'm not. It's the truth. I can't dance. I don't know how to a-and I can't dance here, I'll embarrass myself and the person I dance with," Kagome said, she was looking at the ground and moving her foot uncomfortably,"I'll probably step on their foot."

Sango smiled and patted her hand,"I'm sure it will be a show," she let out a laugh.

"Hey, that isn't nice. What kind of friend are you?" Kagome asked with a smile of her own.

"Oh the uh...let's see. I'm the, I'll kick-your-ass- kind of friend and the friend that has a hidden-romantic, part of her who loves romantic movies and books."

"Really?!" in came Miroku who was standing by the door. "I never thought of you like that my dear Sango," he said, walking up to her and taking her hand, then rubbing it affectionally on his cheek. Sango let out a un-lady like growl and use the hand he was holding to some how manage to smack him on his cheek. Leaving a bright red mark on it.

"Kagome, there you are. Let's go," Rin said all cheerful and perky.

Before Kagome could answer, the newly bride took her hand and dragged her out of the room, leaving a angry Sango and a deathly-scared Miroku.

"R-Rin, if you think I'm going to dance I-I can't I-" Kagome was twirled by the said woman and landed in the arms of a very confused and slightly blushing Inuyasha who had his arms wrapped around her waist when he caught her.

Kagome swallowed hard as she locked her eyes with his amber orbs. "-I c-can't dance," she whispered, finishing her sentence.

"It's okay," he smiled at her,"Just follow me. I'll be the one leading. Just...make sure you don't step on my foot," Inuyasha said with a grin.

"I make no such promises," Kagome said with a laugh as he walked her to the middle of the dance-floor. She noticed other people dancing to a slow song and Kagome suddenly grew nervous. Her breath was becoming uneven and she looked down as her feet moved on their own to the music.

Inuyasha pulled her closer and Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she looked up at him.

She smiled and placed her head on his chest, listening to the beats of his heart,"Inuyasha am I dancing?" she asked. Kagome heard him chuckle. His words came out as soft as a whisper that made her heart flutter.

"Yes and you are dancing," he told her.

Kagome let out a sigh,"I'm glad you are the one dancing with me."

"Me too Kagome."

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

When I writing this chapter, I was left blinking several times at the screen of my phone trying to remember this story. It was kind of hard to write when I still had In Another's Place on my mind. I'm sad that that story ended, but now I can work on my other works. I've been writing one-shots for my writer's block. I'm sorry if this chapter came out lame and or short. I'll post the next one soon.

**Next Chapter **- _One Ride Home_

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	8. Chapter 7: One Ride Home

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:**  
Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime show in history!

* * *

**Author's Note**

I have decided that chapters from here on and out will be short. Updates will be coming in faster for this story if chapters were shorter. I hope you don't mind. They will be posted most likely everyday or the day after, being that I have the chapters written already (in my notebook). Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7** - One Ride Home

X

X

X

It was the end of the night, the guests have left earlier and so did the newly married couple. Kagome cursed inwardly as she looked through her purse to find her car keys. "Sango, I think I left my keys at my apartment," Kagome said to the brunette who was drinking water by the table where Kagome stood.

"That's a darn shame," Inuyasha said smirking at her. Kagome rolled her eyes went on to digging into her purse to check for a second time.

"You always forget your keys," Sango teased at Kagome who began to blush in embarrassment.

"It's not like I do it on purpose, I just," Kagome coyly scratched her head,"tend to forget things."

Inuyasha scoffed,"Keh, forgetful wench," he muttered, earning a glare from Kagome. He walked over to her,"I'll drop you off _princess_. But I hope your not scared that the ride I go on only has two wheels."

Kagome thought about what he said and she gasped.

Minutes after she stood outside with Inuyasha. "Oh hell no. You are seriously thinking that I am going to ride on that bike of death and you handling it. I'd rather walk home."

She was about to ask Sango for a ride home when she noticed a drunk Miroku stumbling over to her. To her relief Sango got to her first and took Miroku's arm. "I'm going to let the hangover kill him in the morning and then I'll kill him when he doesn't feel the headache."

"Sango by any chance is there any room in your car so I would go on that," she pointed to the motorcycle Inuyasha was on,"and that who's driving," she then pointed to Inuyasha.

Sango went over to Kagome and whispered in her ear,"I'm sure it won't be that bad. It's just one ride home right?"

Kagome sighed in defeat and looked over to Inuyasha who had a spare helmet in his hand and he stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey San...go, whazzz with all da whispering," Miroku said as he looked at a light post. Sango groaned and she took Miroku by his ear,"I told you a million times not to drink so much, not matter what the occasion is." She opened the front passenger seat.

"Oh shotgun," Miroku said with a grin. "You idiot," Sango mumbled and threw him in. She heard him say harsh woman and she giddily grinned to herself.

It was a few minutes after, Kagome had the helmet on her head when Sango drove up to them. "See you at work tomorrow Kagome. Bye Inuyasha," she said as she drove off.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched her drive off but the car stopped abruptly and they heard Sango screaming,"EVEN WHEN YOUR DRUNK YOU ARE STILL A DAMN LECHER!"

They of course heard the violent hard slap of her's that she often did to Miroku. It made Kagome wonder what Miroku would think when he wakes up to find a one side of his face his normal skin color and the other side a bright red.

"Are we gonna get going or what?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Sure, just go easy, I never rode on a motorcycle. It goes really fast and I'm scared that I'll fall off," Kagome said, bitting the bottom of her lip in nervousness.

"Just hold on tight and don't let go of my waist or you'll fall off," Inuyasha said. Once Kagome was on with Inuyasha sitting in front of her, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. Then they were off.

Kagome let out a squeak at the sudden start and held on tighter to his waist, she turned her head sideways, so that her right cheek was resting on his back. Kagome closed her eyes, feeling the rush of the wind hitting her face softly. Her blue eyes started at the silver strands that blew in her face and she smiled, _so warm_.

"You okay back there?" his voice snapped her out from her thoughts and realized that she was getting comfortable by the warmth Inuyasha's back.

Kagome raised her head and stuttered a yes, her cheeks burned as she around. She concentrated on the lights that were quickly passing.

"Are ya cold? I don't want Sango to beat the crap out of me if you get sick," Inuyasha told her. Kagome sighed,"No I am alright, your warm," she muttered hazily. Inuyasha tensed and focused on taking her home.

"Oi don't you fall asleep on me," he said. "I won't," she whispered. Inuyasha scoffed.

Ten minutes after he slowed down and stopped at the front of her building. "Hey we are here." She didn't answer. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and found the raven haired woman sleeping with her head on his back and a small smile on her face.

He sighed, _Stupid girl, after I told her not to fall asleep she does. _He slowly moved and when she was about to fall to her side, he quickly caught her. Taking the keys from his motorcycle, he then picked up Kagome bridal style.

Inuyasha mentally hit himself, he didn't know what apartment she lived in, that was until he received a text message from Sango saying the apartment number and that her apartment keys were always in the right side in the small pocket in her purse.

Sango must've known that Kagome was exhausted and had fallen asleep whenever she was overworked.

He opened the door by walking backwards as it opened inwards. "Mom five more minutes. School doesn't start for another hour," Inuyasha heard Kagome say in her sleep. He smirked and went over to the third floor to her apartment.

Inuyasha had her keys in hand opened the door and walked in. The place was very nice and big. He slowly went in, not forgetting to close the door behind him and carried her over to where ever her room was.

He began to purr when she was rubbing his ear when he was setting her down on her bed. "Sleep wench," he slightly growled, but in a soft whisper and walked out over her room.

Kagome moved in her sleep, in her dreams she somehow heard it and began to dream about a baka inu-hanyou, she smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

I feel so tired. My schedule will be packed once I start dance classes again in september. Argh, enough me rambling about my life, thank you for reading.

**Next Chapter** - _One Morning Surprise_

Thank You For Reading!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	9. Chapter 8: One Morning Surprise

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:**  
Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime show in history!

* * *

**Author's Note**

I really have nothing else to say than thank you to Liz Nekogami and earth princess terra for reviewing the last chapter. Also to Bookreader9999, for following and favoriting, SandraJR for following, tigeraangel for following the story. You guys are great, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8** - One Morning Surprise

X

X

X

Kagome stretched her arms as she sat up on her pink bed. She then held her hand in front of her mouth letting out a long yawn. Kagome got up and went over to the pink alarm clock she had on her desk. It was ten in the morning. She scratched the back of her head, letting out another yawn.

Her eyelids kept closing and opening, in attempt for her to go back to sleep.

A crash from outside her room made her jump in her place. Kagome bit the bottom of her lip. _What the heck was that? _She thought. Moments later, she heard a few curse words that made a squeak come out from her lips.

She quickly went around her bed to reach for the gray metal bat that was hidden behind it. For once a gift from her grandfather came in handy. _I'll have to thank grandpa later, _she thought as she slowly turned the door knob to the left and opened the door.

Kagome held the bat closer to her in self defense and went in search for where ever the noise came. If her suspicions were correct, it had to come from the kitchen. All the lights were turned off and it made her feel afraid of what would happen. It made her feel as if she were in a suspenseful movie. Like the stupid girls whenever a creep would go into the house and try to kidnap her and the only place she would go to is the closet. Or when there was a noise coming from somewhere else in the house, the girl in the movie would go to it and not run away.

_If this is anything like a movie I am screwed, _she thought to herself. Kagome raised the bat a little higher when she saw a figure walking around her kitchen.

"Who ever you are get the hell out, I have a bat and I'm not afraid to use it," she voice flared with anger, but a few words were stuttered because of her uneasiness.

The figure turned around and was about to speak when Kagome raised the bat higher. "Wait hold on a sec-"

"I'm serious!" Kagome shouted, in the back of her mind she had to pin point where else she has heard the sound of the person's voice. She knew one thing, it was a guy's voice.

The person in a flash went up to her, but she took one swing and hit the person on the arm. She then heard a growl and with one swipe, the bat was knocked out from her hands. Kagome gasped, seeing the bat fly out of her hold. Her attention went onto the man, but it was quickly changed when she was pinned to the wall.

"Damn it woman, what the hell is the matter with you," Kagome's eye twitched and her anger flared to the max.

"Inuyasha," her face darkened when she stared into the golden orbs of that of the half demon. She struggled against his death grip, still being pinned. "You scared the hell out of me!" she shouted.

"What the hell are you going around here and swinging a goddamn bat at me," Inuyasha growled.

"I thought it was an intruder. How on earth would I know it was you. What are you doing in my apartment," she retorted raising her voice after the second sentence.

"I slept here and no I didn't go anywhere near your room," Inuyasha said when he heard her sudden gasp and her face pale. She gave him a look in questioning.

"Who the hell do I look to you? Miroku? So don't flatter yourself," he told her.

_Why that little_- Kagome thought her eye twitched. "Would you- can you...," Kagome kept struggling,"Inuyasha," she said lowly.

He looked at her directly in the eye,"What."

"Can you get your hands off me or I'll seriously think you are like Miroku," she told him, slightly blushing that his left hand was holding her right, pinned to the wall. Her right hand was the one she had the bat, but the bat was feet away from where they stood.

It might have been the trick of the light if the room wasn't dark, in a figure of speech, that she could've swore that she noticed Inuyasha blush a little.

Inuyasha scowled and glared at her and he jumped back as if he were burned by fire. Kagome decided to change the subject, the air was so quiet, it surely can be cut swiftly by a knife.

"So um, what exactly were you doing in the kitchen?" she asked.

"I was going to make breakfast," he told her. Kagome tilted her head,"You didn't have to do that you know. I could've done it and you know how to cook?"

Inuyasha smirked,"Somewhat, but instead of eating here, why don't we eat outside." Kagome smiled,"How nice of you. I never thanked you for the other day, so," she went on her toes and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. For a first time ride on a motorcycle you sure made me feel safe," she told him and went to go change.

Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded and watched her leave, he smirked a little as well. He then heard her that he is forbidden to go into her room or else he would face Sango's wrath.

"Keh," he said walking off to the second bathroom he found when he was in her apartment to get himself ready.

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

I'm hoping to write another chapter for The Other Worlds of Us and Baby's First before my phone dies on me. I never got to do a next-story-pick in this story so I'll do it now. Same ones that are in Dead Inside But Still Alive.

Number 1: Inuyasha tells his five year old daughter the story of how he and his wife met. For one he can conclude that meeting her, was the best thing that's ever happened in his life.

Number 2: Kagome, a nineteen year old girl who lives on her own, but when given the call that her older sister Kikyo died in a car accident. She is the new guardian of her sister's two children. Life isn't always easy, but she gets the help from her next door neighbor, Inuyasha.

Thank You For Reading, the next chapter will be up tomorrow!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	10. Chapter 9: One Breakfast For Two

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:**  
Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime show in history!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and the follows and favorites. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9** - One Breakfast For Two

X

X

X

Kagome stood by her door and waited for Inuyasha. Apparently he was bunking with Miroku for the weekend because of the wedding and he had a backpack with his things in it. She wore a yellow sun-dress, tan shoes and a little pin holding her wavy hair half up and half down.

The vibration of her phone ringing in her purse broke her thoughts and she went through it. _Why do I have so many things in my purse? No wonder I tend to lose things easily, _she thought when she finally had her phone in hand.

Tapping the answer button, she pressed the phone into her ear and answered. "Kagome!" she heard Sango say a bit to loud for her ear drums.

"Hi Sango, next time a little warning on the yelling thank you," Kagome said into the phone. "Oops, sorry, well I called to say if you got home okay," Sango said on the other line.

"Yes I did. I-" Kagome stopped in mid-sentence when Inuyasha came up and spoke to her.

"Ready to go," he said. Inuyasha wore a plain red shirt, a leather jacket, navy pants and a red and gray cap on his head to cover his ears. Kagome heard the loud gasp on the other end of the phone. "Holy crap, Kagome is that Inuyasha! What is he doing in your apartment!" Sango shouted.

"He did and nothing happened, anyways we are going to go out and eat. I'll call you later," Kagome said about to press end call on her phone.

"Wait, don't you dare hang up on me. Kagome! Miroku don't you touch me! Kagome don't you-" Kagome stifled a laugh and ended the call.

"Let's get going," Kagome said as she got a thin jacket from her closet by the door and walked out with Inuyasha following behind her.

The two walked down the stairs and were stopped by a man with long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. His blue eyes stared at Kagome and he had a grin on his face. "Good morning Kagome," the man said opening the front door for her.

"Oh thank you Kouga and good morning to you too," Kagome said giving him a smile as she walked out. Kouga smiled at her and then looked at Inuyasha. "What is a mutt like you doing with her," he said so that only Inuyasha could hear him.

"Just stayed over her home for the night and now, taking her out to breakfast. That answer your question wolf," Inuyasha said smugly with his own smirk on his face noticing Kouga's jaw slacken look.

Kagome raised a brow at Inuyasha's look when he walked with her by her side. "What's got you so cherry all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Wolves can't face the fact that dogs are better," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome didn't know what he mean't by that, for she didn't know that the door man to her building was a wolf demon.

She walked them around the corner to a little café. "They make the best coffee here and the sandwiches are fantastic so are the pancakes. I'm in some mood for pancakes," Kagome said.

"Keh," Inuyasha said and crossed his arms.

"Welcome to the Tama café," A young girl said and bowed to them and smiled as they entered the cafe. "Hi Maaya," Kagome said with a small smile. The girl known as Maaya, had short dark auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi Kagome, nice to see you here," Maaya said smiling back and then noticing Inuyasha. "Hello..." "Inuyasha," Inuyasha said with no intent of getting to know the girl.

Maaya nodded,"Well, let me show you to your seats. You guys would love to have the breakfast for two, it's a great meal to start in the morning." Kagome and Inuyasha followed her and they sat outside.

"So are you two up for the breakfast for two?" Maaya asked. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who shrugged, she rolled her eyes,"Sure thanks."

Maaya nodded once more and walked away. About ten to fifteen minutes later, Maaya came over with plates that had bacon, bread, others with scrabbled eggs, pancakes. Just the scent made Inuyasha and Kagome hungrier than they were before.

Maaya placed the plates down and winked at Kagome who had a worried look on her face, she knew the twinkle in the young waitresses eye. "You guys are the hundred couple to have ordered the breakfast for two, on behalf of the staff we give you two a free day at iceskating at the rink in the Shikon Ice-rink."

Kagome let out a 'huh' and Inuyasha arched a brow, dumbfounded on what was going on. "Since you guys are the hundred couple to win that prize, you also get a cute photo of the two of you. Now," Maaya held a camera and smiled.

"Inuyasha can you use that fork and get a piece from the pancakes and feed it to Kagome," Maaya said. Inuyasha gave her a 'what-the-hell-are-you-saying' look. Kagome did one that matched his.

"C'mon, one of you will keep the photo. It's nothing big, just something we do for couples," Maaya informed them. Kagome began to blush when she noticed Inuyasha picking the fork up.

"W-wait, are you r-really going to..." Kagome trailed on. "Keh, let's just get it over with," Inuyasha said.

A few tables down, a couple sat with a newspaper in the way. "So how exactly did you know Kagome and Inuyasha would come here?" Miroku asked Sango. "Kagome goes here for breakfast on Saturdays and she texted that she was only getting breakfast with him and that he only stayed the night," Sango said.

Miroku gapped for several seconds then grinned,"So he stayed over her home." Sango slapped the back of his head,"Don't get all perverted here mister." Sango then had to prevent herself from squealing like a maniac when she noticed Inuyasha give Kagome a forkful of pancake, the bright red streak across Kagome's cheeks made her smile.

"I didn't cafés did these kinds of things with photo's of couples," Miroku muttered. "Usually they don't, I know the waitress and asked her to do it," Sango told him.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Miroku said. Sango caught the wandering hand of his and gripped it tightly and glared at him,"You should know that I will seriously kick your ass if you try anything and you know that I can beat your ass any day." Miroku, with that perverted look on his face smirked,"A day I await." Sango blushed slightly and fumed, looking anywhere but him.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank You For Reading! Shortest author's note ever. xD

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	11. Chapter 10: One Sneaky Couple In Trouble

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:**  
Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime show in history!

* * *

**Author's Note**

It's September! Where has the time gone! I hate it when I don't know what date it is. Time has been going so fast. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10** - One Sneaky Couple In Trouble

X

X

X

Kagome picked at her pancakes, everytime she would look up to look at Inuyasha, he would be staring at her. They would only stare at each other for two seconds when they would uncomfortably look back down at their food.

Maaya slowly walked away from their table and covered her mouth suppressing a giggle. She went over to the sneaky couple that was hiding behind the newspaper. "You know that was genius and very stupid," she said.

Sango looked at her,"How was it stupid?" she said to Maaya giving her a twenty dollar bill,"Sure they are acting all embarrassed, but it's natural right? Think of it as a matchmaking thing. Kagome needs a man in her life and Inuyasha needs, well he needs someone that he can trust unlike his last girlfriend who is long gone. I hate that bit-"

"Dear Sango, I think you made them look in our direction," Miroku said he gulped hard and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Moments earlier, Kagome fidgeted in her seat. She still felt her face hot with her embarrassment. This all felt planned somehow. "Oi, you okay," Inuyasha said with a mouthful of pancakes.

Kagome laughed,"I told you that the pancakes they make here are the best." Inuyasha nodded and was about to put in another forkful of pancake into his mouth when he heard familiar voices. His ears twitched from under his hat. They were muffled a little but he recognized it.

Inuyasha looked up and scanned the café. Kagome began to eat her own breakfast and noticed the look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Inuyasha let out a low growl,"I should'a known that this photo things was planned. Look over there," he said.

Kagome turned around in her seat, being that she sat across from him. Her blue eyes darted around in the direction in which he pointed out to and she made a deadpan face.

Kagome saw Sango giving Maaya a bill, but she couldn't see how much it was. _Sango..._Kagome's face darkened and she hid her eyes from under her bangs.

The cracking of knuckles caused her to look up and see Inuyasha baring his fangs. She also heard Miroku's voice saying,"Dear Sango, I think you made them look in our direction." Inuyasha grinned deviously, getting up from his seat.

"Um, Maaya, we will be right back," Sango said. Another waiter place a plate of pancakes for them. Just as Miroku was about to take a bite of it. He was taken by his collar by Sango and rushed out of the cafe.

"Wait, my pancakes, I heard they are great. Sango, I'm hungry," Miroku whined being trailed along by her.

"Then you'll definitely like a damn knuckle sandwich, what the hell are you two going around paying waitress's to do that," Inuyasha said, managing to hold Miroku's arm and tugging them back.

"Inuyasha, hi. I don't know what you are-"

"Sango, don't play dumb," Kagome said with anger flaring in her voice.

"Uh, I don't know what is going on but Miroku and I need to go," Sango said, now pulling on Miroku's other arm.

"Ouch hey, watch it sweet-" Miroku began to say.

Inuyasha growled,"What the hell were you guys doing in there."

Miroku had enough he threw his hands in the air,"For Kami's sake can we please calm the hell down. I am not the last piece of pizza," he said walking away from them.

"Where are you going?!" Sango questioned him, putting her hands on her hips.

"To eat my pancake," he said, causing Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha to topple over.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Too Short? Seemed like it. I'll be writing another chapter today and posting it later. I've got chores to do, until then!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	12. Chapter 11: One Question of Oh Boy

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:**  
Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime show in history!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Oh goodness I hate headaches. They drive me insane! I'll reply to reviews in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11** - One Question of Oh Boy

X

X

X

"Hey you guys don't forget this," Miroku said, it was well over ten minutes. The four of them were eating their breakfast being that they didn't really finish it after what just happened.

Miroku passed the photo over to Kagome and she bit the bottom of her lip trying to fight a hard blush that was trying to appear on her face. "I think you and Inuyasha look so cute," Sango teased her.

Inuyasha growled and nearly tore the photo from Kagome's hands. "Shut up and pass me the damn syrup."

Sango stuck her tongue out and it and threw the little bottle of syrup in his direction. Inuyasha caught it and smirked, he opened the cap and tilted the bottle over so he can pour the syrup over his pancakes. His luck must have ran out when the bottle cap fell off and all the syrup just splattered everywhere. The syrup made his pancakes all mushy. Kagome, Sango and Miroku stared at his plate then at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked several times,"What the hell just happened."

Kagome let out a full blown laughed and smiled brightly at him,"The syrup happened."

"No shit," he barked at her. Sango noticed him getting his fork and arched a brow,"You are still going to eat it?"

"Keh, no I'm just going to leave perfectly good food here, what do you think," Inuyasha said sarcastically and stuffing himself with pancake.

"You are going to choke," Miroku muttered.

"Shut up you lecherous moron," Inuyasha said eating some more. "I am not a lecher nor a moron," Miroku retorted.

"Keh, whatever, like any other moron hate to be called morons. It qualifies to you, let me eat my food," Inuyasha said. Kagome neared over to Sango,"Um, mind explaining what going on?"

Sango smiled at the innocent question Kagome had asked,"Don't mind them, they are both moron's."

Both Miroku and Inuyasha looked up at her. "Don't look at me like that, I'm just stating the facts," Sango told them, raising her arms in defense.

Sango looked at her wristwatch,"Miroku, we need to go. Kagome, we'll catch you later. Bye Inuyasha!" Sango said, getting up from her seat as did Miroku and they walked out.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and took a bite of her own pancake when he spoke up.

"Say Kagome, what's going on between you and that Kouga guy?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome choked on her piece and desperately drank her cup of orange juice.

"Um, nothing and why are you so suddenly involved in my relationship life?" Kagome questioned him.

The look she was giving him made him backtrack at what he said wrong,"It's just a question wench." Kagome glared daggers at him.

_Oh boy, what the hell did I say now? _Inuyasha thought and he continued on eating.

"So we are back to the wench thing huh? Interesting," Kagome muttered, almost killing her pancake because of the anger that was rising in her. Inuyasha's ears pinned to his skull at the scraping noise.

_Damn wench is killing her_ _pancake_, Inuyasha thought and he had enough with the scraping sounds that he placed his hand over hers. "Would you stop doing that. My ears hurt from you doing that," he growled at her.

"Fine, but that was the most stupidest question you could ask," she told him with a grin.

Inuyasha hastily took his hand that was on hers and crossed his arms,"How? You were flirting with the guy."

"Excuse me? I was not flirting, how did a sudden good morning and thank you turn into something amorous," Kagome told him.

"It wasn't what you said, it was the constant smiling and damn goo goo eyes you gave him," Inuyasha retorted.

"Who on earth says goo goo eyes and for your information it was nothing. I only like the guy as a friend and what brought this up in the first place?" Kagome asked him.

"Never mind, let's just forget I ever said anything," Inuyasha said gruffly and leaned back into his chair.

Kagome looked at him and shook her head, _Men, I'll never understand them. _

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

My headache was gone after I finished writing this chapter, yay! I've got a question, who do you want between Inu and Kag to keep the photo. Thank you for reading!

**Next Chapter** - _One Photo Two People_

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	13. Chapter 12: One Photo Two People

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:**  
Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime show in history!

* * *

**Author's Note**

It feels like I haven't written in a week for this story. My little sister just went to her first day of school yesterday. Oh well, thank you everyone for your kind reviews, i'll reply to them at the end. I also have a poll on my profile, check it out!

* * *

**Chapter 12** - One Photo Two People

X

X

X

"Miroku do you think it was alright for us to just leave them there?" Sango asked. She and Miroku were walking down to her car.

"Sure...I think so," Miroku said, not completely sure with himself.

Sango sighed and shook her head,"I plan things, but I can't tell what will happen next. Maybe I'll call her and ask how she and Inuyasha are doing."

"My dear, they are not children. They are adults and perfectly capable of acting as one," Miroku said.

"Haha, I'm kicking your butt dog boy," Kagome said they were now in an arcade that was across the street of the café. They constantly got looks from other people that were a least one to three years younger than them.

"What the hell are you looking at," Inuyasha snapped at a guy that was at least nineteen who was looking at Kagome.

"Dude, you suck. She's beating you," the guy said with a grin.

A vein popped in Inuyasha's head and he scowled at the poor teen,"Shut up or you'll know what's good for ya," he said, waving a clenched fist in the air.

The guy gulped, but his face didn't change, he quietly walked out of the arcade. Inuyasha smirked in triumph, but his attention went back to the game he was now losing even more since his attention wasn't on it.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. Kagome laughed and crossed her arms,"Well who is the better one in games now hmm?" she asked.

There were whispers and Inuyasha's ears twitched from under his cap, he heard something about the rouge gang or something. He looked over to his left when he noticed a fist coming at his face.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried out, but he caught the fist that was now a few inches away from his face. Inuyasha flicked it back and the person who's fist belonged to fell backwards into three guys.

"You are the guy who picked on Shigeo," the man had said. Kagome looked at his features, the man had long black hair that was in a braid, his eyes were hidden behind his dark black shades. The man seemed older than Inuyasha and depicting on the way he looked. Inuyasha was only a year older than her, so the man looked as if he was at least four years older then him. Making him around the age of twenty five in the least.

Kagome stepped closer to Inuyasha and placed her hand on his shoulder,"We should just leave and not cause any trouble."

"Keh why not, I can beat him into a pulp in two seconds flat," Inuyasha said with a smirk. _I know you can you hot headed idiot. I just don't want you to get hurt if anything bad happens, _Kagome thought.

"I'm sure you can, but let's see if you can. I'll meet you around back. Boys," the man said the most evilest smirk you can ever muster on your face no matter how many horror movies with the creepy guys expressions you have seen.

Kagome let out a whimper pass her lips and looked over to Inuyasha who was glaring daggers on the guys head when he and his group left the arcade. "You stay here and I'll show these guys a lesson they'll never forget," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded and sat by the bench at the front door.

It was well over ten minutes and there was no sign of Inuyasha, she bit the bottom of her lip worriedly. She looked at the photo in her hand and she got up from her seat. Concern overwhelmed her, making her go to the back alley of the arcade.

A flash of silver went near her head, she held up the photo to shield her face. Then there was the sound of a sickening punch to the face that made her wince. "I-Inuyasha?" she squeaked, forcing one of her eyelids to peak to see him standing in front of her.

"I thought I told you to stay inside wench. Why the hell didn't you listen to me. If that knife hit you you'll be bleeding to death by now," Inuyasha growled at her. Kagome was about to speak when she noticed his golden eyes fill with concern. "You okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head and let out a heavy sigh,"I thought you were...You said - That wasn't two seconds," she said. Inuyasha keh'd and looked over to the guys that were on the floor. "They all came at me but the leader took off. The damn coward couldn't face me," he told her.

Kagome nodded and looked down at her hand and gapped, the photo of the two of them in the cafe, was ripped in two.

Inuyasha stared at it as well and took them, observing it carefully. "Maybe we can use this as a memory," she spoke up. He switched his gaze to her and smiled.

"Of the day I single handedly beat those stupid idiots?" Inuyasha said puffing his chest in pride.

"Nope, the day you lost to me at playing Final Fight," she told him as they both walked out of the alley.

Inuyasha looked down at his phone that started beeping at a text message,"Keh, stupid idiot. I have an emergency at my home. I'll call you later or whatever," he said walking the opposite way.

Kagome smiled and nodded once, then her brows furrowed,"Sure, but I never gave you my-"

"That's why there's the lecher," he said taking off, with one half of the photo.

Kagome turned and walked off to the direction of her family's shrine, with her half of the photo. Which was the half that consisted of Inuyasha. A small smile crept on her lips and she hummed to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note**

-x-

I hope you liked the half and half thing. I had a tie between who should get the photo. Oh and who ever started school, well, I hope you had a great first day! Don't forget to check my poll on my profile page! Thank you for reading!

_kkkkKatieKatkkkkk_ - I guess he was wasn't he.

_earth princess terra-_ Thank you for your review, I'm glad you thought it was nice.

_Liz Nekogami_ - I couldn't pick which one lol. Arigato for your review!

_StoryNinja101 - _It's alright, thank you for reviewing. What story was it, if you don't mind me asking. (I love reading fics)

_Inu-chan_ (guest) - Thanks, I'm glad, I couldn't decide.

_Meow Cute and Fluffy _- Arigato! Although there was a tie xD

**Next Chapter- **_One Mother's Question_

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	14. Chapter 13: One Mother's Question

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:**  
Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime show in history!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Oh my goodness, it felt as if I haven't updated this story in like a month, but it only has been nine days! Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 13** - One Mother's Question

X

X

X

"Mama? Souta? Ji-chan? Anyone home?" Kagome asked out loud as she stepped into her family's shrine. She placed her purse on one of the hangers by the closet door that was next to the front door. She slipped out of her brown shoes at the foot of the entrance and then walked into the living room.

She first noticed Buyo, the fat cat that she had ever since she was only thirteen that has aged over all the years that have passed, sprawled on the floor lazily. Kagome smiled at the cat and continued her search for the members of her family. That was when she came across a note that was on the table.

_Dear Kagome,_

_We know that you were going to visit us today, so I took your grandfather and brother to buy some food so that we can have a nice dinner. We will be home around twelve in the afternoon. _

_Love Mom. _

Kagome sighed, she knew this would likely happen but she didn't mind it at all. She placed the note on the table where she found it and went up the stairs. She opened the first door and walked into her old room. Kagome constantly wondered why her room was so...pink. The pink bedspread and sheets. The pink colored walls.

"Last time I was in here was over two years ago," Kagome muttered to herself and strolled over to the desk and ran her fingers on the smooth wooden surface. Ever since she moved out of the family shrine, she only visited her family, but never went up to her room. She never knew why but she never once did go for a second.

She then turned around to look at the alarm clock on her nightstand. Kagome hated it because it always reminded her to go to school of course and the annoying noise it makes. It sounded like a vulture chocking on a piece of bone.

Kagome laughed to herself and went over to her dresser, above it was a mirror with pictures all around it. She took one picture and held it, looking at it with curious eyes. The photo was taken when she was fifteen, her old friends; Ayumi, Yuka, Eri and the boy who had a crush on her ever since middle school, Houjo.

She always wondered what happen to Houjo, she liked him as a friend nothing more. Kagome has kept in touch with Ayumi who became interpreter, but Eri and Yuka pursued their dream jobs out of the city. She hasn't seen them since high school graduation.

"Kagome? Are you here?!" she heard a voice say from downstairs, not even hearing the front door open being lost in her thoughts. "Huh," she said, blinking before she answered, rather shouted a yes. Kagome set the photo back onto the mirror and walked out of the room.

Souta stopped and gapped seeing his only and older sister walking out of her old room that he hasn't seen her go into ever since her eighteenth birthday.

"What's wrong squirt?" Kagome asked him with a dumbfounded look, cocking her head to the side in questioning. Souta shook his head and a smile appeared on his face. Kagome knew that look all too well.

"Alright," she said, crossing her arms,"Spill it."

Souta continued his cheeky smile and took out something from outside of his back pocket jean,"I found this in your purse when your phone started ringing. Who is this guy?"

Kagome's face felt boiling hot that she completely forgot about the photo of Inuyasha in her purse when she came in her old home. She was about to snatch it out of his hands when he jumped back and fell to the floor.

"You have a boyfriend," Souta somewhat teased her and scrambled to his feet when she looked like she was a lioness about to pounce on a zebra.

Souta made an low 'ek' sound and ran down the stairs shouting,"Kagome has a boyfriend, boyfriend!"

"SOUTA!" Kagome blushed furiously, was as if she were sixteen all over again and he was seven.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled watching her two children run around the home like kids when she noticed a photo...rather cut-in-half photo. "Kagome, who's this?" she asked.

Kagome tackled Souta on the floor but didn't see the photo in his hands but in her mother's hands. She knew that if she showed them the photo they'll interrogate her until the point she will be driven to insanity.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Short chapter but I will be writing more. It's been a long week because of school. Thank you for reading.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	15. Chapter 14: One Daughter's Answer

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:**  
Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime show in history!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone, thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm sorry I didn't have to update yesterday but I still had a load of homework left. Good thing is that I finished it this morning. I will be updating Baby's First, a little sneak peak for you guys who read it...will be said at the end. Enjoy the chapter! (Remember: Short chapters equals to faster updating! *smiles*)

* * *

**Chapter 14** - One Daughter's Answer

X

X

X

"He's the guy I walked with at the wedding," Kagome answered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WEDDING?!" her mother exclaimed. Her grandfather muttered things of "Granddaughter's going behind their backs and eloping with their parents consent.

Kagome gasped and realized that she never told her mother about the wedding and smiled,"Mama, I did not get married," then she gave a reassurance look to her grandfather,"And I did not elope ji-chan."

Her grandfather arched a brow to see if she were lying and she sighed. "I'm telling the truth," Kagome said. "Hmph, you are too young to be married young lady," he said.

"Father, she is old enough to get married her twenty first birthday is in two weeks," her mother stated.

"Kagome should be thirty when she has to marry. They also have to have my blessing along with yours Aimi," her grandfather retorted.

"Ji-chan, I will get married when I want, although I have to find the right guy to marry," Kagome said not wanting her mother and grandfather to argue when, at what age and who she should marry.

"Kagome, he is rather cute but don't you have to take off your hat when you are in the café by where you live?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned, staring at the photo once more.

"Yes; however, he is a half demon that has cute white ears on his head. He doesn't like it when people start to gossip behind his back because of the way he looks. I don't like the way they treat him, he is nice but sometimes he is very rude and stubborn," Kagome continued but she slightly began to blush at the last sentence. "B-But, just to let you know I don't like _like_ him. He's a good friend."

"No one ever said about you ever liking him," Souta pointed out with a mischievous grin. Kagome gapped and looked at him,"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"Sweetheart, why don't you go and relax a little while. I'll deal with you brother," her mother said smiling warmly at Kagome then walked over to Souta.

Kagome huffed and smiled back at her mother before leaving the room. Mrs. Higurashi began to scold her son,"You know best not to tease your sister."

Souta 'aw-ed' and looked at the floor. When Kagome disappeared from the room, Mrs. Higurashi looked at Souta once more,"But that was cute, even though she still denies it. I can see that she likes him at least more than a friend."

Souta grinned and both he and Mrs. Higurashi began to repeat the words,"Kagome has a boyfriend." Souta said it even louder, as his mother began to repeat them in a normal cheery voice. Because of their words, Ji-chan wasn't too fond of it, but he only chuckled at the two.

_Okay, I need to have a little notebook with me on things to do. _Kagome thought as a vein pressured in her head and her fist shook madly, her eye twitched. From upstairs, she could hear Souta chanting as if it were something the whole world needed to hear, shouting the words,"Kagome has a boyfriend with dog ears, white hair that is like Santa's!"

Kagome's eye twitched even more, _Number One: Kill Souta._

It was right around one in the afternoon. The family were now gathered around the table eating ramen. Her mother would ask her questions on how the preschool was doing and Kagome would answer that the children are marvelous and very adorable.

Then the conversation switched from her job back to the one thing from earlier. Inuyasha.

"What would you think if you and that guy had a kid, what would the baby look like?" Souta asked her. Kagome nearly chocked from the ramen that was in her mouth.

She gulped and held her chopsticks to her lips, they quivered in her hand. "Why...Why would you ask that?" she questioned him.

"Why aren't you answering the question?" Souta asked her.

Kagome glared at him and placed her chopsticks in her bowl,"For one, I don't like him. Second..." she didn't know what to say.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and her eyes closed,"I'm sure when Kagome has a child, he or she will be adorable..."

Kagome sighed in relief. "But they would be very adorable with dog ears," her mother continued. Kagome fell out of her chair and couldn't believe that.

"That demon would not step any where on this shrine, I will set barriers around it if he ever comes here," her grandfather pointed out.

_Thing number two on my list: Try not to have Ji-chan try to kill Inuyasha if he ever comes_ _here_. Kagome thought and shook her head, her grandfather didn't have a speck of spiritual power in him so she had nothing to worry about.

_Thing number three: Remind mama that Inuyasha is __**a**__ friend. She keeps saying that grandchildren with dog ears are absolutely adorable...which is true. _

Kagome slightly blushed and shook the thought with her head. Her eyes were glued to her bowl when she heard Sango's ringtone play on her phone. She excused herself from their lunch and went over to get her phone to answer.

"Hello?" she said into it. "Kagome thank goodness, I have a favor to ask you," Sango had said on the other line. "It isn't one of those things like being a replacement bridesmaid at the last minute is it?" Kagome asked.

"Not at all Kags. I wanted to ask you if you can please take over for one day at the school just for tomorrow. I have to travel over to my father's home, I got a call from my mother saying that he wasn't doing so well," she said.

"It's alright Sango. I can do that, I can ask Ayame to take over your place for tomorrow," Kagome told her. She heard a sigh of relief coming from the other line. "Thank you Kagome. I'll do something for you in return," Sango said.

"Oh no you don't have to d-" Kagome said, but Sango cut her off. "Girl, I am and I will. I'll talk to you later, the lech is doing something he isn't suppose to. Miroku! Get the hell out of there before I kill you!" Sango shouted.

Kagome held the phone away from her friend's shouting and she laughed to herself. "Well bye Kags, talk to you later." Kagome hung up the phone and shook her head for the fiftieth time that day.

"Dear, can you please go with your little brother to buy him a new soccer ball. Apparently it was destroyed some how by Buyo," her mother said. Souta pleaded to her and begged her silently by his eyes and expression.

"Sure let's go squirt," Kagome told him and ruffled his hair and got her jacket from the closet and purse. "Yes!" Souta cheered and ran to get his jacket and said see you later to his mother and grandfather.

"Children should learn how to say goodbye properly," their grandfather said with a smile. Kagome laughed and walked out the door to her hyper brother who was jumping up and down.

The two siblings walked down the stairs of their home and to the store. "You know sis, if I were to meet that guy. I think he'd be pretty cool," Souta said to her. Kagome smiled down at him,"I know."

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'll be posting another chapter today FOR sure. You know how hard it is to find two calculators that are different and everywhere I go there isn't one store where I can find them. I finally gave up after search fifteen stores, yes fifteen. It was driving me insane. Before I forget, here's a little sneak peek to chapter 7 of Baby's First.

_Baby's First Words_

He could hear the loud cries of his son. He would not let that snake demon anywhere near his family. "Shippo go back to Kagome," Inuyasha growled at the kit. Shippo shook his head,"No. I'll stand by you. You might not like it but if anything happened to you...Otou-san, I'll be upset." It was the first time Shippo ever called him his father. "Kagome, get yourself and Makoto out of here!" Inuyasha shouted. The hoards of demons were coming in their direction. Kagome had her bow and arrows, but with their eleven month year old son in her arms she couldn't fire any arrows. Time stood still, in horror she watched Inuyasha being attacked from all around and Shippo as well. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said helpless from the side lines. She couldn't see him. "INUYASHA!"

Thank you for reading everyone. That was a little sneak peek. I'll post it later today, if not, tomorrow.

**Next Chapter** - _One Sister's Friend equals One Brother's Hero_

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	16. One Sister's Friend One Brother's Hero

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:**  
Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime show in history!

* * *

**Author's Note**

It feels like such a long time when I haven't posted. I wanted to cry because I missed writing my stories. School takes up my time and so does hw and work. Updates may be every other day most likely or two days after the last chapter was posted. Well, enjoy reading. I hope you read the first chapter of The Helper Next Door, it was the story you choose for me to write on next.

* * *

**Chapter 15** - One Sister's Friend Equals One Brother's Hero

X

X

X

"I think this one looks great," Souta said excitedly. Kagome nodded and didn't pay any attention to what he was saying. "Sis are you even listening to me?" she heard him ask her.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome said, continue on looking at a list of children that are in Sango's class that she was suppose to look over.

"Okay, then what did I say?" he questioned her. Kagome looked down to him and opened her mouth to speak but she didn't say anything. "I thought so," Souta told her with a smug face. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and he smiled at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued on looking at the message of the phone. "This one looks amazing!" Souta exclaimed and took the ball from right off the shelf.

"Souta, they all look the same," Kagome told him, staring at the soccer ball. "What do you know, you don't play," he told her. He stared at the soccer ball once more,"It looks awesome. I'm going to get it."

Kagome shrugged and gazed at the price. She let out a startled gasp and exclaimed,"It's thirty dollars!"

"Yeah, I know, um so do you think we can get it?" Souta asked her with a questioning look. His eyes sparkled with a glint of hope. Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair,"Sure squirt, just think of this as one of the early birthday presents."

Souta took a minute to register what she had said and looked at her brightly,"So...what are you getting me for my birthday?"

Kagome let out a laugh and shook her head,"Oh no, you would have to wait for two weeks to know what you are getting." She watched her little brother groan in frustration. "No fair," he muttered under his breath.

Once they had paid for the ball, they walked out of the store and headed back to the shrine.

Souta was contented with his new soccer ball and walked a few feet in front of his sister. They were both at the steps of the stairs when Kagome heard Sango's ringtone playing on her phone. She looked up at her brother and motioned him to go up. "I'll be there soon. Go on ahead." Souta nodded and went up the stairs.

"Hello? Sango what's-..what?" Kagome gasped when she heard her best friend who was like a sister to her cry on the other line. "Sango, I will be there as soon as I can. I'm going right now. Okay, bye. I'll see you there."

Kagome turned around and walked over to her car and took her keys out from her purse. As soon as she started the engine, she took off straight for Shikon Hospital.

:= Time Skip =:

Sango paced back and forth everywhere in the waiting room. By one of the seats, there sat her younger brother Kohaku. He nervously bit the bottom of his lip and looked down at the marble white floor.

"Aneue...I'm-" Kohaku began to say to her when she spun on her heel to face him.

"Do not blame yourself. If anyone were to blame it would have to be that man who wasn't looking at where he was going," Sango said sharply.

"But, it is my fault. I should've listened, but I was too dazed off and I didn't notice that car coming straight at me," Kohaku said.

"Kohaku," Sango whispered and kneeled to meet his eyes,"It isn't your fault. Understand that okay."

Her brother nodded and his brown eyes were hidden from under his bangs," I will aneue. I know that Miroku will be alright." Sango half heartily smiled at him and then at the emergency room doors.

Kagome wrestled into the hospital and breathed heavily. She bumped into someone and she and the person went over to woman behind the desk.

"I'm looking for Miroku Houshi. Can you please inform me where he is at?" Kagome had said, along with the man next to her. She noticed white and red next to her and knew who it was.

The lady behind the desk smiled politely and nodded,"One moment please."

Kagome looked beside her and gave Inuyasha a small smile, but her eyes began to water. Inuyasha, even though he barely even knew her, knew it was best to comfort her. "He'll be alright. Heck, as soon as he's better he'll end up groping Sango," he told her.

Kagome slapped his arm lightly and snorted,"True, but-"

"No buts. He will be fine," he informed her.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but your friend is still under medical attention. It won't be long until the doctors inform you of his condition. I wish you the best," the lady said kindly and then spoke to the person that began to talk to her.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the waiting room and noticed Sango standing by the window. "Sango," Kagome said and rushed off to her friend and hugged her.

"The doctor's told us he isn't badly hurt, thank goodness, but he has a broken leg and won't be released until tomorrow. They are trying to see if he had any head injuries," Sango told them and began to cry.

Inuyasha sat next to Kohaku, remembering that he met the boy just a few days ago when he went over to play with Shippo, the young fox kitsune that lived with him after his parents had died.

"I was suppose to get hit by that car, not him," Inuyasha heard Kohaku say to him.

"If what I am hearing is that you are blaming yourself for the accident don't. Keh, don't be too hard on yourself kid. He's alright, isn't that what matters?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess. He's kind of like a hero you know, jumping in to save me. I thought it was aneue, I didn't really approved of him dating my sister, but he is a really nice guy. I admire that he takes care of aneue and would look out for her," Kohaku told him.

"Miroku would risk his life for Sango kid. Even for those she cares about as well," Inuyasha said, leaning back into his chair and closed his eyes.

"Thanks," he heard Kohaku tell him. "For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just making things clearer in my head."

"Keh, whatever kid," Inuyasha retorted.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This was mostly a filler chapter. I'm sorry for my absence of writing. I barely have time to write because of school, homework and my after-school job. Thank you for reading.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	17. One Fight With the Vending Machine?

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:**  
Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime show in history!

* * *

**Author's Note**

I just came from Madam Tussauds. The last time I was there was three years ago and it was really cool. When I went there today with my family, it was amazing! I loved it and was a great time spending it with my family as well. I'll get on with the story. Reply to reviews will be at the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16** - One Fight with the vending machine?

X

X

X

Inuyasha tapped on the arm of the chair and his leg shook various times. He unwilling to wait for what was going on, he was always impatient when it came to waiting. He absolutely hated it. When it came to that, he would constantly try to do something to get his mind clear, but it will always come back to waiting.

Deciding that he had enough, he gruffly got up from the chair and walked to the vending machines that were around the corner of the waiting room. Kagome startled at the sound slight bang beside her that roused her from the short thirty minute nap she was having. "What?" she lazily rubbed her eyes, trying to see what caused her to wake up with such anxiety.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned, seeing him get up and murmur a few curse words here and there, stalking off to the vending machines that had sweets and other goods in them. She smiled and rested back into her chair to catch some sleep.

It wasn't long when she heard a loud growl echo in the room, making a few visitors and patients alike, look around and have suspicion cloud their faces. Kagome knew who did it, she got up from her chair, letting out a long sigh before heading to her destination.

Kagome turned around the corner to see Inuyasha banging on the vending machine as if his life depended on it saying profanities continuously. She gapped at his words and slightly blushed when a few young woman giggled at the sight. She hastily walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Oi, I'm trying to get something here," he told her, banging on the machine once more. "Damn it," he said under his breath.

"Are you trying to kill it?" Kagome questioned, arching a brow in the process.

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and shot her a pissed off look and carried on what he was doing.

Kagome waited for an answer and he sighed in frustration.

"No, I just want my damn pack of skittles and this stupid vending machine won't let me freaking have it," he growled.

Kagome laughed as he moved the machine side to side and the skittles was still in the same place it was seconds before. "I hate to break it to a strong guy like you, but you are loosing to a vending machine," she told him.

Inuyasha glared at her and cursed at the vending machine.

"All of this just for a pack of skittles? Isn't that a little..." Kagome trailed on and looked at him. He let out a 'keh' and banged the machine one last time before giving up.

"Damn piece of crap won't fucking work," he muttered as he went back to sit down by the waiting area. Sango watched the scene play out and she chuckled to herself, Kohaku was oblivious to the situation and asked her what was going on.

Once they were sitting down once again, Kagome peered over at the fuming half demon siting beside her.

"Are you always this temperamental?" she asked him with curious eyes. Inuyasha's arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes shut tightly. He didn't say anything other than let out a low growl.

Kagome raised her hands, crying 'Uncle' in her head and didn't comment on anything else. With that, leaving an awkward silence between the two that can be cut by a knife.

"Sango Taijiya?" the doctor called and Sango abruptly jumped out of her seat to walk over to the doctor who had a chart in her hand. "Yes, that is me. Is Miroku okay?" Sango questioned worriedly.

"He is fine. Miroku will, of course, have to use crutches to get around. It will take around ten to twenty four weeks for his leg to fully be healed," the doctor informed them.

Kohaku smiled and asked if they were able to see him. "Yes, you can. Have a good day," she said before walking away.

Sango let out the breath she has been holding on to ever since Miroku was brought in. "He's alright," she whispered. Sango, followed by Kohaku, Kagome and Inuyasha went over to the elevators.

A certain sentence caught the half demon's attention and his eyes began to twitch from anger and irritation.

"Mom look, I got two packs of skittles," a child cried happily. Inuyasha's ears twitched from under his hat and he growled. He and the others were waiting for the elevator to go to Miroku's room. Kagome noticed him walking over to the machines, again.

Before Sango and Kohaku knew it, Inuyasha was being dragged back to them by Kagome. "Fuck that stupid vending machine. Those damn skittles were mine," Inuyasha said.

"They are just skittles," Kagome cried out.

"Wench they aren't just skittles."

"Then what makes them so special?" she asked. Sparks of electricity were going in each other's eyes as they were in an argumentative position.

"Guys, are you going to go in the elevator or fight there with people waiting behind you?" Sango questioned. Kagome and Inuyasha were still arguing all the way up to the fourth floor and to Miroku's room.

"Woah and I thought I was just hearing things. Inuyasha really, skittles?" Miroku asked him when they all walked into the room. Inuyasha growled, sending a glare at Kagome then turning his head to the side in annoyance.

Sango rushed over to his side and planted a quick kiss on his lips and smiled. "You okay?" she asked him. "I'm fine my dear. It's just a broken leg. Kohaku, are you alright?" Miroku said. Kohaku nodded and sat on the chair by the window.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other and snapped out of their thoughts and gazes by a slap. Kagome sighed,"Even if he is in the hospital, he never learns does he."

"You're right there. Once a lecher, will die one," Inuyasha agreed with her. Sango was beat red when she felt Miroku's wandering hand on her rear end.

"Maybe we should get a doctor to check that slap to the cheek," Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head,"Nah, he's alright. He's been through worst."

Miroku looked in their direction. "So...what happened with the skittles?"

"Damn vending machine is jammed, some other kid got it," Inuyasha retorted, a growl escaping his lips. "Yeah, I think he killed it," Kagome chimed in. "If it were a Twinkie I would understand," Miroku said.

"Why are we suddenly talking about treats?" Sango asked out-loud. Everyone took a moment to think and then they all shrugged.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I love writing this, I've seen people fight with vending machines because it wouldn't give them what they wanted and it will get stuck. I hate it when that happens. I will write another chapter tomorrow. Thank you for reading.

**StoryNinja101: **Thank you :) Yeah with school and hw, takes so much time.

**Guest: **I was planning to do just that, but I think we've seen that already in the anime. :) Thank you, I'm happy.

**Arianna-hime: **I do agree, I too, rarely see it. Thank you for your review :)

**earth princess terra: **Arigato for your review :) I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

**KneeSan: **Thank you so much for your review, that is a very good point. Whenever I can't write something or write a new chapter, I just write a one-shot. Thanks again :D

I'd also like to thank Bananabrain95 for following my story. Also to, Cpsullivan2 for following and favoriting.

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	18. Chapter 17: One Game of Would You Rather

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:**  
Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime show in history!

* * *

**Author's Note**

I love popcorn. *smiles happily* It makes me happy, especially when I'm watching a movie. I am currently watch World War Z for the third time, it never gets old somehow and I love it. Now that gave me an idea for something, (hint: It will be in The Other Worlds of Us, an InuKag fic). I still have to finish the ten thousand word chapter that will be posted soon, so far I have five thousand words...only five thousand left. But first I would like it if my cold went away. I hate being sick. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17** - One Game of Would You Rather

X

X

X

"Don't tell me you are going to 'kill' the vending machine again," Kagome said with a laugh when Inuyasha complained that he was hungry.

"I ain't going back to that stupid machine wench," Inuyasha retorted with a growl and crossed his arms. Kagome's eye twitched at the name he called her and let it pass.

"Okay mister I'm-so-temperamental, we can get some food from the cafeteria or-" she was cut off by him.

"Hell no. I ain't eating no damn hospital food," he interrupted her, with a scowl on his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes, _How can I deal with you? _"Alright, then we can eat somewhere outside and bring the others food as well," she said, looking over at Sango who was speaking with Miroku and Kohaku.

"Keh, sure I don't see why not," Inuyasha told her.

"Sango, we will be right back. Inuyasha and I are going to get you guys something to eat," Kagome told Sango while getting up from her seat. Sango nodded, thanked her and then continued on speaking with Miroku and Kohaku.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down to the elevators and pressed the button. Once they were inside and then walking out of the hospital there walked around the grounds in search of a good place to eat.

"There's a ramen place by the corner, do you want-" Kagome said, but was given a quick 'Damn yeah' by Inuyasha, confirming that he wanted the noodle's. The two strolled over to where the ramen place was.

"You are totally obsessed with ramen," she told him. "Keh, I've been told that," Inuyasha retorted.

"How about for the time being, we can...play a game?" she questioned. They were waiting for the order, being that when they entered, there were so many people.

He sent her an 'are you kidding me' look. "Do I look like a ten year old to you wench?" he smugly asked her. Kagome face-palmed herself and groaned in irritation. "For the love of kami, it was just a suggestion."

Inuyasha sighed,"Fine what game." Kagome thought long and hard,"How about would you rather, just to pass the time."

With the shrug of his shoulders,"Keh, sure, I'll ask the first one." Kagome smiled at him and nodded, waiting for his question.

"Alright then...let's see, would you rather eat chocolate-flavored poop or poop-flavored chocolate," a grin spread across his face.

She looked at him incredulously and thought about it with disgust, _That's gross, but I'd go with the-__  
_

"The second one," she told him. Kagome cringed at it, what made him say such a disturbing question? Inuyasha had thought the same, Miroku had once asked the question before. Kagome shuddered once more and began to think about a question for him.

She tapped her chin and her eyes wandered around the room,"Hmm, would you rather always say what is in your mind or would you rather not ever speak again until the day you die."

Inuyasha placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and stared down at the wooden floor,"Always say what's in my mind."

Kagome's eyes widened and glistened with curiosity,"Oh _really,_ so what is on your mind right now?"

It took not more than a milli-second for the half demon to answer her,"Ramen of course."

Kagome snorted and nodded,"I should have known. All you ever care about is ramen. Maybe you should marry it some day," she said to him sarcastically.

Inuyasha smirked at her and began to think of another question when they heard someone cry out his name.

"Inuyasha!" they both turned to see a little boy with blue pants and a plain green shirt. His auburn hair was long, which was tied into a ponytail by a turquoise ribbon. His emerald eyes stared up at the said hanyou, but with anger.

"You left me by myself at the house with my head stuck in between the stair's poles," the boy had said.

"Crap, that's what I was forgetting," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome gapped at him, her eyes wide open with sheer shock.

The boy, was a kitsune and seemed to be around the age of seven or eight, although, he was really a little over fifty years old. "Sorry Shippo," Inuyasha told him then faced to the man behind the counter and took the ramen that they were waiting for.

"Inuyasha, how could you forget something like that," Kagome hit his arm, angry that he left a little boy alone and possibly scared, in her mind, trapped like that.

"Yeah, how could _you _forget me like that, _Inuyasha,"_ Shippo said smiling up at the lady who had her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

The said hanyou glared at the kit then looked over at Kagome,"He's fine isn't he. I was going to help him, but I guess I forgot."

Kagome arched a brow and huffed, sticking her nose up into the air and walked out,"_Men..._" Shippo followed behind her, he knew that she was his best bet at being protected from Inuyasha whenever he'd try to thump him on the head.

"Wha...H-hey! Don't you think this is over. Hello, I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha said, following them out.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I may have ended it abruptly, but I will write and post another chapter this weekend. I love playing would you rather, it's one of my favorite pass-the-time games during lunch. It's silly, but loads of fun with friends. I have also uploaded the completed sequel to A LONG Journey Ahead. Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 18: One Sneaky Little Fox

**One Love Two Hearts Three Words**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:**  
Kagome is a teacher and care taker of Midoriko's preschool. When she's asked to do a favor to fill in for one of the bridesmaids for Sango's friend. She has to walk down the aisle with the bride's future-stubborn and petulant brother-in-law, Inuyasha. Things are about to get interesting. Could these two possibly find love?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime show in history!

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hate being sick! Stupid weather during September changing all of a sudden from hot temperature dropping to fifty degrees out, freaky weather. Even the fact that I fell out of my chair due to my sister showing me the tooth that fell out of her mouth. *Cringes* Goodness...enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 18 - **One Sneaky Little Fox

X

X

X

"It is taking them so long to get here," Sango said as she looked back and forth from Miroku to the door. Kohaku was sleeping on the chair and she smiled, _He needs rest. He's been sick over thinking that it was his fault that Miroku is in this place, _she thought.

As if he could read her mind,"I've told him that it wasn't his fault my dear. I'm fine now, the doctor said I will be released after we eat," Miroku told her.

Sango sighed and nodded,"Yes I know."

:=With Inu, Kags and Shippo=:

"So all I was doing was to get his attention and he was only paying attention to that _stupid_ sword of his that isn't worth a cent," Shippo said.

They were all walking to the hospital and Shippo was retelling Kagome how he got stuck in the first place. "Uh-huh..." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha was walking behind the two with a scowl on his face.

"I kept asking him what was so special about it and he didn't know either. Then he told me to leave him alone-"

"Because your so damn annoying you brat," Inuyasha snapped at him. Shippo's bottom lip quivered. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and glared at him.

"I'm stating the truth wench. He should know when to leave me alone or when I'm busy. I don't have time for his stupid games," Inuyasha retorted.

"He's a big jerk," Shippo said.

Kagome laughed to herself when she heard Inuyasha say some incoherent words, which she also had time to cover Shippo's ears so he wouldn't hear them. "I suppose," she said with a smile.

Inuyasha looked at her and rolled his eyes, he couldn't help but smile from the way she looked at him. Kagome shook her head and brushed her hand on his, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. It wasn't long until they held hands. Inuyasha blinked several times, he wasn't use to such mushy things, but he liked it when Kagome was happy.

While they passed a elderly couple that were sitting on a bench, Inuyasha could hear what they were saying. "What an adorable family," the elderly woman had said. He gaped to the woman's words.

:= With Miro, San, Kohaku=:

The door opened and in stepped Kagome and Shippo.

"Ah so you two made it here at last," Miroku said when he sat up on the hospital bed.

Inuyasha growled at him and sat far in the corner on the chair, his foot tapping the floor irritably. Miroku looked from his friend to Kagome who had Shippo following right behind her.

"Shippo, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked the young boy. Shippo glared at him,"If you weren't hurt, I would have kicked you on your foot." Miroku winced, even if the boy was young, his kick would hurt.

Kagome smiled, even if she hadn't known Shippo for so long, she was quickly attached to him. Her brows narrowed at thinking of what was the cause for him being there. "Apparently, Inuyasha," Kagome looked in said half-demon's direction,"Left him alone in their home with his head stuck in between the poles of the stairs."

Sango gasped,"Are you alright?" she asked Shippo with concern. Being that all the attention was on him, Shippo gave Inuyasha a devious smirk.

His eyes began to water and he shook his head,"No. I was scared and alone. They didn't even help me."

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention, but when he heard Sango yelling at Miroku for being an idiot and a lecher, he soon found Kagome standing in front of him with her arms crossed. He looked from Shippo's direction to the black haired girl standing before him and had said,"Oh shit."

Patients that were passing the room could hear the shouting coming from the room. The thought that ran through both, Inuyasha and Miroku's head was, '_that sneaky little fox.'_

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the shortness in the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will be coming soon. Let's just hope I don't get so much homework. I can't believe I've been a user for a year...wow. Enjoy your weekend everyone! Until the next chapter!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	20. Important Author's Note

**Important**** author's note**

I seriously hate to do this, but I won't be writing in a while. I'm not saying I'm putting my stories on hiatus or anything. Here's the thing, I fell down in the staircase of my school and it wasn't...pretty, being that the steps are metal. I have a broken leg and arm and it hurts like hell. I will be putting an a/n on my other stories. If my arm and leg are healed soon I will try to update soon. I also have a poll posted on my profile for stories I will write, please check it out. Until then, I hope you understand, request any stories to me I'd love to read them, anything to get me off my mind off my current situation.

Yours truly,

Fallen


End file.
